fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation- Peach floats in, with his own kindness and beauty. She appeared for the first time in Super Mario Bros., in 1985, so she's fought in the sixth level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Peach is a unique fighter: she isn't very slow and she isn't very strong but she has a really good aerial game: in fact, she can float and use her strong aerial moves. She has also a good counter move (Toadsworth) and one of the best projectiles in the game: Vegetable! The turnip can be thrown very much times. Peach's main flaw is her standard jumps and her general moveset, which isn't very strong. *Weight: 4/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 5/10 *Throws: 5/10 Differences between Smash 4 Ground attacks *Peach's forward smash is weaker and has a random order again. *Down smash has a better knockback. *Up tilt has a better reach. *Down tilt has a spike effect. *Dash attack hits now 3 times, being stronger. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial is now a side kick with an unusual Meteor Smash effect. *Forward aerial is faster and has a better knockback. *Up aerial's rainbow hurtbox is smaller but inflicts a better damage. *Back aerial has a lower knockback. Grab and Throws *Down throw has a set knockback. *Back throw is stronger. Special Moves *Standard special is now Toadsworth. It has a better reach. *Peach Bomber has a sweetspot at the very beginning of the move. The sweetspot has fire effects. *Vegetable is no longer able to pick up Mr. Saturn or Bob-Ombs but is now able to pick up Beam Swords or Ore Clubs. *Peach Blossom's peaches restores only Peach's damage. Special Moves *Standard: Toadsworth. Peach defends herself with the brave Toadsworth. He spits spores if something attacks Peach. It inflicts 2% per hit and hits nine times. Customization: Sleepy Toadsworth/Grumpy Toadsworth. *Side: Peach Bomber. Peach dashes forward hitting the opponents and launching them. It inflicts 10% of damage except for a sweetspot at the beginning of the move. It inflicts 18% of damage, has a fire effect and a very good knockback (like Captain Falcon's Knee Smash). Customization: Flower Bomber/Flying Peach Bomber. *Up: Parasol. Peach jumps up with her parasol, the she lands slowly and with great class. The jump inflicts up to 8% of damage and you can close or open the parasol to change falling speed. Customization: Parasol High Jump/Light Parasol. *Down: Vegetable. Peach picks up a vegetable which has a funny face. The face indicates the damage given: it inflicts from 4% to 36% of damage depending of the face. There is also a little chance to get a Beam Sword or a Ore Club (1/87 of possibility for the Beam Sword and 1/358 for the Ore Club). Customization: Light Veggie/Heavy Veggie. *Final Smash: Peach Blossom. Peach performs a dance and close opponents will fall asleep and suffer 30% of damage. Also, some giant peaches will appear. They restore 20% of damage only to Peach. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: high *Taunt: says "Sweet" taking her parasol. *Entrance: falls from the sky with her parasol saying "Hi" *Weight value: 89. *Appeared in: Super Mario Bros. (1985), Super Princess Peach (2005). Palette Swap #'Pink' #'Cyan': Based on her alternate color in Mario Golf and Mario Tennis. #'Orange': Based on her alternate color in Mario Golf. #'Blue': Based on her alternate color in Mario Golf. #'Red': Based on Pauline's original appearance in Donkey Kong. #'Green': Based on her appearance on the title screen in NES Open World Golf. #'White': Based on a wedding gown. #'Azalea': Based on her appearance in Super Mario Sunshine. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Females